


take my love in real small doses

by papered



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papered/pseuds/papered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for round 2 of bookshop's fluff meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	take my love in real small doses

**Author's Note:**

> written for round 2 of bookshop's fluff meme.

The first time they kiss, it's embarrassingly awkward. They have no idea how to fit together - Eames' grip on his shoulder is almost painfully tight and Arthur tilts his head a little too much and the angle is all wrong. Eames tastes like cigarettes and sweat and a hint of the bitter coffee from earlier, and when Arthur pulls back, they just stare at each other for a minute, both at a loss for words.

Arthur is considering his chances of getting the hell out of here with some of his dignity intact when Eames suddenly breaks the tension with a chuckle. His voice is a smooth, rich slide that sends a shiver down Arthur's spine, and the corner of his eyes are crinkled with laughter. Leaning forward, he presses their foreheads together. "Shall we try that again, darling?" he says, eyes warm as his breath tickles the corner of Arthur's lips, and Arthur nods dazedly.

Their second kiss isn't miraculously perfect, but there's a definite improvement. Their teeth still clink a little when they meet and Arthur winces involuntarily, but Eames doesn't let him pull back, wrapping an arm more firmly around Arthur's waist instead.

 

They don't get much farther than a few kisses that night. Both having changed into pajamas, they fall into Arthur's bed together, but Eames just throws a leg over Arthur's hip, pulling him close until Arthur learns to relax into his touch. _Let's take our time with this, sweetheart_ , he says, voice just a quiet purr, and when Arthur nods, he can feel the way Eames' lips form into a smile against the expanse of his throat.


End file.
